disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Song from Stu's Disco Coaster
List of Songs Heard in the Queue Area * September - Earth, Wind & Fire (Original Version) * Monster Mash - Bobby Picket (Halloween Version) * Sleigh Ride - Ella Fitzgerald (Holiday Version) List of Songs Heard in the Boarding Area * You Should Be Dancing - Bee Gees (Original Version) * Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell (Halloween Version) * Share This Day - Josh Kelley (Holiday Version) List of Songs Heard Before the Launch * Fly Robin Fly - The Silver Convention (Original Version) * Grim Grinning Ghosts (Halloween Version) * It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (Holiday Version) List of Songs Heard After the Launch and During the Rest of the Ride Experience In the Original Version Pop Rock * If My Heart was a House - Owl City * Smooth - Santana * Evil Woman - ELO * Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith Disco * Give Up the Funk - The Parliament * Wannabe - Spice Girls * I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor * That's The Way I Like It - KC & the Sunshine Band All 80's * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Wham! * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper * Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley * I'm Still Standing - Elton John Dead Celebrity Hits * Careless Whisper - George Michael * Burning Love - Elvis Presley * Bad - Michael Jackson * Let's Face the Music and Dance - Frank Sinatra In the Halloween Horror Nights Version Rockin' Legends * Thriller - Michael Jackson * Bump in the Night - Allstars * Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace * Help! - Lennon and McCartney Orchestral Legends * Toreador Song - Carmen * 1812 Overture * Beethoven's 5th Symphony - Ludwig van Beethoven * William Tell Overture Rocking Hard! * Welcome to the Jungle - Guns n Roses * Back in Black - AC-DC * Rock and Roll All Night - Kiss * You Really Got Me - Van Halen Not-So-Scary Favorites * Oh Yeah - Yello * Holding Out For a Hero - Bonnie Tyler * Venus - Bananarama * Shake It Off - Taylor Swift In the Holiday Version Modern Christmas Hits * Light of Christmas - Owl City & TobyMac * Naughty Children - Grace Potter * Nuttin' for Christmas - Sugarland * Last Christmas - Wham! Christmas Carols * Jingle Bells - TBA * Deck the Halls - TBA * We Wish You a Merry Christmas - TBA * Feliz Navidad - TBA * 12 Days of Christmas (Madagascar version) -TBA * Carol of the Bells - TBA * You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch - TBA * Do You See What I See - TBA * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - TBA * Holly Jolly Christmas - TBA * Snow Miser/Heat Miser Song - TBA * All I Want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey List of Songs Heard in the Exterior Queue * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - Leo Sayer (Original Version) * Money, Money, Money - ABBA (Halloween Version) * Mele Kilikimaka - Bette Miller (Holiday Version)